What you think a BFF is
by AdorkableKitty
Summary: Yuuki's best friend Kagura is dating Zero, Yuuki's boyfriend secretly. WIll yuuki ever find out? And will Kaname, Aidou, and Kain, be there when Zero tells Yuuki? Find out when y ou read What you think a B.F.F is.
1. Chapter 1

What you think a B.F.F is.

_Luna: This is a new story because I cant ever get on my sisters computer. Ugh!_

_Yuuki: It is a Vampire Knight FanFiction. _

_Luna: Whoop-die Doo!_

_Yuuki: Never mind_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. **

**Chapter: The Secret**

**Yuuki's P.O.V. **

**I was sitting on my steps with my best friend, Kagura. We loved each other as sisters. "I love spring," Kagura said. "And I love fall. What's your point?" I laughed. She lightly punched me. "Yuuki, I love you," A familiar voice behind me said. "Love you too, Zero." I smiled. He sat down on my other side and Kagura left. "Zero, I'm bored." I complained leaning on him. "Yuuki's bored. Go figure." he teased. I kissed him. **

**Kagura's P.O.V **

**I went to the alley where Zero and I always secretly meet, Everyday. After all he was my boyfriend. Even if he was dating Yuuki, too. He loved me more. Plus Yuuki didn't know. I did feel bad. I did feel a LITTLE bad. Zero showed up in the alley and he kissed me passionately. I kissed him back and said, "When are you going to tell Yuuki about us?" "I don't know, Kagura. You know I love you both. A week maybe." He shrugged. "Whatever, I'm going to tell her myself. Right Now." I pushed him out of my way. **

**When I got to Yuuki's again. I sat next to her, "Yuuki?" "Huh?" she answered looking up. Sadness in her eyes. "First, of all why do you look sad?" "Because, my grandfather passed away today." "Oh Never mind then." I chickened out. **


	2. Chapter 2

What you think a B.F.F is

_Luna: Chappie 2_

_Yuuki's: Let's get it over with. _

_Luna: 'Kay. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire knight**

**Chapter: Jealousy**

**Zero's P.O.V **

I really do love both of them. I wonder what Yuuki's reaction was. I hope it didn't hurt her. I was really mad at myself for dating both of them. I wanted to be with Yuuki forever but that would get Kagura pissed and probably kill me.

Today when I went to Yuuki's she seemed sad. Kagura really did tell her. Dammit. I sat down next to Yuuki and I kissed her. She kissed me back. Why would she still want to be with me after the news. I texted Kagura, "_Didn't you tell her?" _My phone vibrate, "No, her grandpa died yesterday." It read. "Oh." Kagura smiled at me then hugged Yuuki. "It's okay sis." she said. "I know. But I loved him very much. Zero I'm glad I will always have you." Yuuki said kissing me passionately.

The tornado warning started filling the air. We all hurried downstairs with Yuuki's dad not far behind.

Yuki grabbed my hand. Obviously scared. She had a refridgerator downstairs. Stocked with food. We ran to the storage room to hide. Here wasn't any windows. Yuuki hid her face in my chest. My shirt was getting soaked. "yuki? Whats wrong?" I said picking her head up. "I'm scared," A knock came from the front door. Kaien got. When he returned Adiou and kain were in front. There hair was messed up and soaked. The tornado was really coming, poor Yuuki. Yuuki ran out and came back with wiath three blankets. Kain and Adio cuddled close. "I love you, Kain. Aidou whispered. "Love ya too Aidou." THey kissed. "Eww save your love fest for later." Yuuki said. Yuuki sat back down. Kagura sat down next to her, hugging her. "I love everyone surrounding me. Just incase I DO die." Yuuki said. I was sitting by Aidou then Yuuki crawled over me too talk to him. I Took my soaked shirt off. Yuuki touched my chest as another hand touched….. Lower. I twitched. Yuuki started Hyperventilating, "Babe, What's wrong?" "M- m- m- mouse." She stuttered. I sighed and everyone else laughed.

About A hour later the tornado was over and we went outside to find everything ruined. Kaien dropped to his knees, "My New Mercedes! Noooo!" There was a dog by us. "Oh. Hi there." Yuuki said going to pet it. The dog growled. Yuuki back away slowly. She tripped over a rock and stumbled into my arms.


	3. Authors Note

Rawrr. Well, I'm gonna be re-writing most of my stories xD… Just to make them better & some of the chapters longer if I can :3


End file.
